Muerte lenta kikyo!
by Sheyla K-Chan
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP!Ideal para las uqe odiamos a Kikyo! SUGERENCIAS, REVIEWS! ONEGAI! DEMOSLE RE-MUERTE A ESA PERRA!
1. El principio de la dulce Venganza

UN paisaje algo grisaceo era el panorama en el que al igual que muchas almas, el alma de una muchacha caminaba en fila hacia el habismo de la perdición...  
  
Claro...:D estamos hablando de nuesta muerta, putrefacta, ramera, presumida y todos los insultos ke se les ocurra "Kikyou".  
  
Muy pensativa... con una expresión de amargura su mente solo recordaba frios momentos...  
  
-Como... como pude ser humillada... de esa manera... por esa copia barata de mi...-  
  
-------------------Flashback-------------------  
  
Captulo 47 (alterado)  
  
Después de picar a Naraku y decirle la verdad, que el no podia evitar sentir atracción por mi, pues en el aun vivia el alma del bandido Onigumo y el aun me amaba... mandó una serpiente gigantesca para que me matara... yo estaba corriendo desesperada, sin rumbo, solo quería huir, el lugar se me hacia familiar.. si!, estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, estaba cerca de el pozo deposito de huesos... seguramente me encontraría con InuYasha...   
  
Salí de la espesura de los árboles, sabía que ahí estaría el, mis fuerzas me abandonan y caigo al suelo, aun no pierdo la conciencia ()para esto InuYasha ya deberia tenerme en sus brazos.. algo anda mal aquí...) Quee?? que hace ella aquí!?...-  
  
-Kikyou?!- susurró Kagome un poco impresionada...-Que te sucede?!...-  
  
-Pude ver como esa estúpida mató al ave... con una de mis habilidades...-  
  
-Kikyou... estas bien?-  
  
-Claro que si... tu cres que esa cosa me podría derrotar?...-  
  
-Pues para allá ibas...-  
  
-La muy idiota me tomó del cabello y me llevó arrastrando internandonos en la espesura de los arboles y al fin llegamso a un claro... tuve las fuerzas y por fin pude hablar...-  
  
-Al menos podrías tratarme ocn mas cuidado no?, no ves que estoy herida?, me hacen falta almas!...-  
  
-Heh... y cres que eso me importa?... he deseado mucho este mommento Kikyou, tu y yo debemos saldar cuentas...-  
  
-Si te refieres a InuYasha admitélo (con una sonrisa ke todas nosotras odiamos) el solo me ama a mi... cuando te bese a ti, pensará en mi, claro, si es que ya te ha besado, aaah.. veo en tu cara que no lo ha hehco.. sabes?... besa con una passión... es una sensacion que recorre todo el cuerpo, es increible como sus besos pueden hacerte sentir tanto placer... pero eos es algo que tu nunca experimentaras (N.A. LA ODIOO!! SHE PERRA!!)- Pude ver como su mirada se volvió triste... me encantaba ver esa cara, depués de todo esa chikilla me estaba robando a mi InuYsha  
  
-Sabes.. Kikyou... eso no me importa... ahora solo estamos tu y yo solas, tu te encuentras muy debil y sabes... hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo...- La muchcha se me acercó demasiado, pude sentir su respiración y percibí una mirada llena de locura en ella... empezó a desabotonarme mi Kimono, QUE DIABLOS PENSABA HACER! ACASO ERA LESBIANA?!!, mis senos quedaorn al descubierto, peor que iba a hacer esa tonta!, ella se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa extraña y también dejó su pecho desnudo... y con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo...  
  
-Yo las tengo mas grandes...-  
  
esa idiota... en verdad estaba empezando a fastidiarme pero yo no podía moverme... Ella se vistió de nuevo y se acercóa mi...  
  
-Ay Kikyou... lastima que InuYasha no pueda venir a salvarte esta vez...-  
  
-Que dices?, donde esta el?-  
  
-Bueno... creo que tuvo problemas con el Sake jeje... y...(Dejé una grabacion continua que decía "Osuwari!", las baterias de mi grabadora durarán suficiente), Ahora Kikyou... va la mia...-  
  
Kagome saca de su mochila un par de pinzas que tenían dos mangueras, ambas etsaban conectadas a una caja extraña que contenía un botñon que decia "descarga" NA esto empiez aa gradarmmee!!).  
  
-Que piensas hacer ocn eso ?-  
  
-Ya lo verás... solo relajate y disfrutalo...-  
  
kagome colocó una pinza en la punta de ambos senos de Kikyo y apretó el botón de descarga, inmediatamente Kikyou empieza a gritar de dolor, su cabello se eriza como el de un chico Punk, pasan aproximadamente dos minutos y Kagome apaga el artefacto...  
  
-Ay pobrecita sacerdotiza... mira como haz quedado... mira tu cabello! te vez mas sexy sabes?-  
  
-maldita desgraciada...-  
  
-Vamos Kikyo! no te esponjes! apenas estamos empezando!!...-  
  
CONTINUARÁ....  
  
_____________________________________  
  
sugerencias!! reviews!! esperen el segunda capitulo!! demosle re-muerte a kikyo! al cabo es un fic y podemos matarla la svees que queramos!! waka waka waka!!  
  
.::Kagome::. 


	2. Esto comienza a gradarme!

Kagome saca una pequeña holla que tiene algo duro dentro de ella, era deun color verdoso, prende una fogata y pone la holla al fuego para que su contenido hierva, mientras eso pasa Kagome empieza a quitarle ahora la parte de abajo de su vestimenta ala sacerdotiza.  
  
-Que?, ahora me dirás que tu trasero esm as grande que el mio?-  
  
-Mmm.. no es mala idea pero lo tomaré en cuenta... ajá! los abia! no te rasuras las piernas! dios mio! podria hacerte trenzas con esos cabellos!! que asco!- miró hacia la fogata, y el contenido de la holla ya estaba liquido, con una sonrisa maliciosa fue por el y con un palito empezo a untarselo a Kikyo en sus piernas...-Ahora mi "querida" Kikyo, te dejaré las piernas como las de un bebé!- Sin piedad retira la cera de las piernas de Kikyo y esta emite un grito aterrador, pero eso aun no acababa ahi...-Y que, creias que te estaba haciendo un favor al kitarte el vello de la spiernas no?...- Kagome quitó la ropa interior a Kikyo y esta dejo al descubierto algo que si ustedes vieorn Scary Movie lo sabrán, parecía la cabellera de un chico afro, eso agradó a Kagome mientras ke Kikyo estaba helada, y voltea para arriba, donde etsaban sus serpientes cuando la necesesitaba?...-Que buscas Kikyo?, nadie vendra a ayudarte!, he encantado una de mis flechas y crea un campo de energía que nadie puede cruzar y al acercarse a este lugar recuerdan que tenian algo mas importante que hacer! (si si, eos lo saque de harry Potter y el caliz de Fuego)- ahora Kikyo... preparate para sentir un dolor que ninguna mujer sobre la faz de la tierra lo ha sentido (Dudo que haya alguien tan etsupida en el mundo como para hacer eso, asi que no lo hagan ^^) Kagome derramo todo el contenido de la holla sobre el genital de Kikyo, cubriendo todo el vello, Kikyo gritaba como una Banshee pero esos gritos serían susurros a comparacin delo que le esperaba, kagome dejo pasar mucho tiempo para que la cera secara y quedra tan solida como lo estaba antes de hervir, llegó el momento que todas nosotras habiamos estado esperando que llegara... kagome se tomó una lata de espinacas y luego retiró la cera de ese lugar, obviamenre lo de la lata de espinacas está de mas, por que depilar esa zona debe necesitar muucha fuerza!, y como era de esperarse, Kikyo gritó mas fuerte de lo que habia gritado la vez anterior.  
  
-Vaya Kikyo... no has muerto aun, yo ya hubiera preferido la muerte, dime que se seinte?-  
  
-Eres una...-  
  
-No! no te molestes en decirlo amiga! no me importa! aun me queda diversion para rato!-  
  
Continuará  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Perdonen por lo corto que está pero creanme que hasta a mi me dolió... nuuca lo he hehco ni lo haría.. sinceramente no se como fue que se me ocurrio pero bueno... sera por el odio ke le tengo jejeje :P dejen Reviews!  
  
.::Kagome::.. 


End file.
